Bleach: Lolita
by Nihilation
Summary: Haki is the former Vice-Captain of Squad 2 and he is both vile and cunning. After he is found guilty of murdering Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya he is tried and sentenced to death. Before his execution date he recounts his life of violence, perversion, and the manipulative methods that allowed him to love and defile the young Kurosaki twins. [OCxVarious. Slight AU.]
1. Haki The Wolf

**Bleach: Lolita**

An authors note: For those who have stumbled here, welcome. This story was heavily inspired by Vladimir Nabokov's "Lolita". I hope you are at least familiar with the subject matter before you read. A **Mature** rating as of Chapter 2 and due to the nature of the storytelling, the contents of the **M** will gradually grow in strength. I don't see any reason to pull punches. **This story contains a lecherous OC x Various Bleach female counterparts (Mainly the Kurosaki twins.) This story is slightly AU, but adheres to the main Arcs, before the start of the 1000 year Blood war.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Haki the Wolf**

My scholar waits for me. My limbs are restrained by black bindings that seem to weigh on my soul with all the same hatred. I am on a criminals throne, hosted by the 40 gracious wise men and their 6 judges, our Central 46. These men are leaving now, having already tried me and ordered my execution date. Now they would go back to their families. I gave no protest. The circular room is briefly filled with scuffling and muttering as these men slither out and I can see not one of the accusing faces. The scholar, a ample young woman with round cheeks and dead eyes sits in a wooden chair before me. The judiciaries have left me with her and the dim lights brighten to a sufficient writing level. Her scroll, her pen, and her ink are ready. She wants my story, for records sake. It is her job and I can feel her thirst for my words. I allow her my loving smile, knowing we are alone. She is far too old and meaty for my tastes, but I have been gifted a strong affinity for womankind and I wield that double-edged allure more frequent than the Zanpakutō. My gentle smile is simple and welcoming and charming enough to invite her to conversation. She is too young to detect my discrepancies.

"You may start." she insisted in a tiny dinging voice, not allowing herself to melt under a handsome captive. I am sure the maiden felt some empowerment, giving a former vice-captain her blessing to speak. I would punish her for this in time with my words.

For now, I would satiate her thirst.

* * *

If we are to journey, let us start from the pits.

My birthing district of the Rukongai was an 80th point of no return, and like everything from them I came bubbling out of the rotting cesspool, coated in motherless blood. Four of these pits in all, and I was brought up through the north-west. The academy reminds Shinigami to bless the souls they procure on earth, but they insist we turn our backs wide to the angry hell we promised them they would be spared from. (I am sounding bitter. I know and I am.)

My earliest memories of existence are of the slums. The cry, the fall, and the silence. The shacks, if you were to title them even that, had no doors. A door meant their would be some vestige of wealth inside worth keeping a thief away from. The smell of these places broke the appetite and defiled the air with the metallic sterility of death. Stiff bodies would be found inside of these rank caves telling of murder. The decay of a soul as it breaks and scatters in ribbons leaves a scent of grief. I do believe every soul that dies in the soul society becomes reincarnated, recycled lovingly back to Earth, never remembering their pain here. But these horrid places are no refuge.

The atmosphere of these districts, let me tell you, left no promises. You would not find stores or anything of that order. The lesser souls do not need much sustenance, so only our spiritual prodigies fed themselves by raiding the kinder districts. Any successful raid brought in the black uniforms, the Shinigami, and like true reapers, they plucked our spiritually engorged elders from us. Imbalances in the realms also gave our dutiful shinigami the privilege to slay any excesses of the soul. They would take the powerless eldest ones who did not steal or murder. That reprieve, doomed any child. Boys were raised by older boys. The girls were taught to take on boyhood in the hopes that the men wouldn't take them and make early women. Sometimes boyhood wasn't enough to save a boy from a mans desire of flesh, their tempt of succulence brimming to a lustful encounter. I am honored to admit I have never been that latter niche of depravity. The interested mind will read and be delighted to know that Haki the Wolf was a deviant hunter of nymphets and a sly murdering devil, but never a true brute. I hope that if my dearest girls were to happen upon this recant, (My Ka-chan and my Yu-chan) that they forgive my disloyal origins. Had I known their tender coupling would be waiting ripe and willing on my arrival, I would have remained whole and unsullied for them.

Yes, I am swinging too fast. Of my lovely childhood, it is important to know that I was one of the starving ones. My spirit contained the glistening essence of a prodigy and I was willing to enrich it further. In the Rukongai the way out is in, through the heavy gates of the Sereitei invisible on my horizon. My aspirations to become a Shinigami were not convoluted or poetic. I was a budding boy, barely graduated from a crawl when I first fixated on the Reapers. The first man I met was a common foot soldier. His personal description was forgettable. To me, he was the man with sandals, and so like an unknowing cherub child I trotted up and asked him where he got them by pointing at my own bare and sandy feet.

"It's a uniform, boy." The man answered to my non-speech, "Trust me, kid. You don't want any shoes way out here. You'll be killed for them."

I didn't understand his words and I didn't need to. I was familiar with the shaking of a head, that rotation of the neck. It meant I wasn't meant for something, that I would be beaten if I tried to obtain it. If you don't understand yet, I was a very simple boy. The man had shoes. I wanted shoes. When you are in the pit, a shaking head is a challenge. My little body did not wait for a thoughtful reprimand. I lifted the hem of his Shuhakusho, found a hairy leg and sampled his flesh. My memory of the fallout comes to me addled. I was struck and dreams took me. When I woke I was nude and wet on the same street, more or less pushed to the side. I thank the thief who stole my clothing and didn't want me to be trampled. It was raining heavy and thick on my already pounding head, so I crawled achingly through more than mud to the nearest shelter. I was shaking and sure to die had I not been of strong spirit. My experience grew. I was beaten by the Shinigami in our first battle, but I knew they would always return to the pit. Always wearing sandals.

That next morning, a new sentry took the bitten mans place, bigger and meaner. Many boys fitting my description were beaten in remembrance of me.

There are no other significant events to record of my early childhood, so let us leap. Time passes. I am older now. Not a boy, not a man. I am lean like a stray but taller than most. I was no lady killer at this time, just a lank body and an odd length of wavy emerald hair.(A rare color, but I have seen the entire spectrum in a spirit,) By this year my hands have known the waxy palette of murder. It is not worth mentioning who or how many. My true age? When you are a fledgling spirit of the farthest district, your age is not a valued equation. I will never know my true age, though in the presence of the young girl, forever optimistic. The memory I am about to speak of now is kept specially preserved in my minds most cherished pantry. I cannot tell you my year, but I was freshly aware of the vessel that held my aching and beating manhood.

The first girl of my passion (Forgive me, my little misses) awakens the visceral love and desire I have for that brittle median of youth and maturity. She was the foundation on which I built my shameful fetish. Rani. That is what I have named her. A dusty violet mane, set short to feign boyhood. Slender legs and matching feet. A doll-framed face of simplicity and perfection. Her eyes carried the expected demons of a killer. (We are all minions of death by now, to have survived here this long) My Rani was one of the wandering nymphets who waded in and out of the slummy districts, mindful to care for themselves only in the night, away from men. She was a quiet mouse, only a nibble in the dark. Our first meeting, the wrath of fate, led me to her bathing at twilight.

I was one of the oldest boys now and I had my territory. There were gangs of us, groups of strong boys and boy-girls who preferred a life of living to kill in packs. My wolves were only just a murmur of a heartbeat. I sat at the top these scavengers as the Alpha-soul, violently defending my nameless comrades against outsiders who'd take from us. I taught the young boys and girls as I was taught. Swift smacks to the crying toddler. _Do not cry, there is not enough hope for that._ Disobedient boys were subject to a closed fist. When the voices deepened and resonated, they were subject to my special brand of death: My swirling, vile and velvet spiritual energy teamed with a sharp rock. I had learned to throw these things with such spiritual force, enough to pass through the skull without a shattering, like some beam. With that, I became an accurate killer, thoroughly fearless and unchallenged. I assure you again, I am not a brute even in such an environment. My method of murder? Precise and forgiving. You only had to look across a landscape of shredded and ravaged souls to see my methods were sensible. The soul vacated and gone before the body collapses.

But on with Rani. A sleek and hidden shadow by the river, but my view lingered. I took a stone in my hand out of necessity and approached the edge of the water, assessing the view of her backside. All of her age, it showed only in the hips. A teeny curve of puberty. I immediately understood she was a stranger here and instinct wanted to fell her appropriately. I only stood 5 yards or so from her, right beside her little pile of dry possessions and clothing. With a snap, she'd have had a hole in her head. Remains gone with the pull of the water. Lucky and tragic girl! She turned just as the signal left the brain and reached the wrist. Even in waning light she was natural. A beautiful thing. My arm was cocked and frozen but she ducked even still, covering her head and lowering herself into the shallow. Death cowered away from the scene muttering and cursing. He wouldn't get far, though.

"Come out." I hissed, an anger in my voice from my merciful moment of indecision. She gave me a deserved scowl and shook her her. I figured she was reaching down in the water right there in front of me, feeling for a stone to match mine.

"I have your clothes here, what will you do?" I asked, kneeling down with my eyes holding their view of her. I felt and grabbed at the fabric. "If any man see's you naked like that, you'll be cooked."

She hated this, I could see. After such a successful running of evasion and tact, she's caught pants down. It was all for nothing. She shook her head again. Stubborn, lovely pup.

 _Now that I see you I won't kill you_. I found myself thinking. T _he best looking thing I have ever seen. You should be dead. You should have been made a woman and killed. Your carcass should have been disposed of by now. Death truly loves you, let him take you from this. Poor girl. I am a wolf, and I know you are delicious._

"Come out now, and I can protect you." I huffed, drunken now. I was quickly decided. I was going to take her as my own. I'd feed and nourish her. She could take the nourishment directly from my tongue to hers. She was the first. As the boy becomes man, natural transformation requires a being like Rani to awaken the hunger. Something showing the raw power of femininity. I was half way to her without realizing it. I was coming out to her, forgetting the clothes i had picked up. They soaked in my hand.

"Don't!" She cried out, too loudly for my liking. (A light and fluffy voice. I can taste it again) I would kill the others if they woke. I would have to. They would see her as I see and their tongues would sag from their snouts lustfully, dripping hot acid. There were others within my age, not quite as mature, but I was constantly forced to check them. Young primed souls waiting to be the Alpha, that's what they were. Why did I ever consider them comrades? I'd kill the girls too. They wouldn't allow me to take her exclusively. I had never taken any true liking to the other girls, and when they see me bring in such a fair outsider...

"I like you." I said crudely as she slowly waded backwards, stumbling into the nudging current. It was then that I caught her sweetened scent and I must have dove the rest of the distance. She screamed high and violent into the night as I grabbed for her arm. A blur and a stab. Too intoxicated to counter. My howl was cut brief as I tumbled and she forced me beneath the water. My shoulder throbbed in waves of fierce pain. There was a rush of water above my head as she brought down whatever it was that impaled me for a second strike. The blow missed, and I am here to tell you it did. She was wild and uncoordinated, thrashing about uselessly, yet she had a distinct advantage. Wet and lacking clothing, she was a slippery thing and I couldn't keep hold of her. Another sharp jab at my chest before splashes from behind took my Rani away. I righted myself above the water, weakened and struggling to breathe.

My wolves were on her. Her screams turned to sour moans. She was beaten and impaled with the sharpened stones I taught them to make. The beauty was torn from her grotesquely as my half dozen, rotten boys and girls snuffed her out. I didn't make to stop them. I knew my loss all at once and accepted it without truly accepting. When Rani was still, we filed out of the water and left her body. It was all the same to me.

The cry, the fall, the silence.

The only remnant of her, I still keep in my lieutenants quarters. A glass bottle I found in her small stash. On it's underside it had the letters carved into it:

RANI

I feel fortunate that she was taken from me before I could truly indulge myself. It would have been inevitable, losing her to the violence of the pit. I have to note that any tremor of kindness within me curdled after this ordeal. It was some kind of shock of having a moment excite you and slip by you so suddenly. Like a scoop of ice-cream tumbling from the cone before you can bring it to your lips. That girl and my manic yearning for her seems to be the tip of my unraveling. It is silly when I consider how insignificant the experience was, but rarely do you see such beauty torn apart before your eyes. I forced my passion into dormancy for the time being. I became a wrathful thing and my pack withered away under my harshness soon after. I became a wanderer like Rani, but not as a mouse or a wolf.

Through the years, my soul responded to a charred heart, wriggling inside of me and growing as it breached on my unhinged state of mind. I had an enormous amount of spiritual prowess bottled inside my hull and it fed on Hell to keep me alive and burning. It strengthened me and sharpened my life force with every necessary kill. I no longer had any reservations or second guesses when killing a human soul. My eyes would gradually turn from a cold hazel to vibrant, speckled gold chasms. My hair, for reasons reserved to scholarly judgment, faded away from it's notable green to a featureless black. Whatever this transfiguration was, it made me a beacon. The arrival of something like a spiritual pressure nested around me wherever I went. I became a specter of soiled robes and sickly atmosphere. Steadily I made my way towards the Seireitei, moving in wide arching circles inward. I was the moth to the flame now, there could be nowhere else for me but inside of those walls. My spirit moved me towards the heart of the Shinigami where I would lovingly discover the Devil-captain Yachiru Unohana in all of her terror and glory as Kenpachi.

* * *

"Captain Unohana?"

The precious child looked terribly interested now. She had broken protocol and interjected.

"You shouldn't interrupt." I chided, amused. "Don't you know of the woman and her past? Her original name was Yachiru. May I ask your name, child?"

The woman frowned, knowing she was stepping out of her boundaries as a scribe. I knew I would break her with interest sooner than later. It was a daring mistake, letting someone so young and woefully inexperienced record me. Perhaps they thought all of my power and persuasion would be insignificant here in bindings. None of the men who held my trial and sentenced me truly cared to hear my telling of the events. I was cooked the moment my blade stole the life of that meddling Hitsugaya brat. He was always lingering around the dwelling of my girls. Always a pair of extra eyes for me to be mindful of.

"Ichina Fugaku" She muttered hurriedly, shifting her hips. "I am fond of Captain Unohana, so I was wondering what you mean when you call her a Devil and Kenpachi."

She knew nothing. The Ichina girl was blissful ignorance and soft aristocratic heritage. She surely was a daughter of some wealthy name. I wanted to smack her with enough grit to draw blood. Her stupidity would be a blessing and a curse to me.

"I'm sure whoever is to document our beloved captains history will detail her past, but I do not have the temporal luxury of recounting both her life and my own. Does my life not interest you at all?"

A twinge of hurt in my voice to stir her kindness.

"No, you are an interesting person." She allowed herself to admit, timidly. Ichina must have felt the air of admiration was too obvious and added, "But you are also a traitorous murderer and a strange sort of child predator."

"You aren't afraid of me, are you?" I asked, gently. "I would understand if you were. Most fear what I come from."

A drop of daring to challenge her bravery.

"I am not afraid of you." She said simply, straightening her back indignantly. _Such a child_. "From what I have recorded so far, I would say you are a product of that horrible place, though I think your fetish is unwarranted. Why did you want her so badly? Was it only because she was pretty for her age?"

I tilted my head at Ichina, the golden orbs doing a job on her own dull brown eyes. It was true. I had not been completely honest with the woman. I was going to gradually ease her into the depths of my deviancy. I did not want to intoxicate her all at once. At full strength, a sip would be too potent. I first wanted this little doe to familiarize herself with the flavor of my passion, and when I was sure she had acquired a taste for it, I'd conjure a strong enough mixture to induce an addiction. By the end of my teasing and playing, this woman would come to me in heat, salivating in my lap, begging to drink the words directly from my lips.

"I cannot say why." I admitted to her, putting on a kind of sadness. "I only know that I have attained a strong desire for these types. The young and precocious ones. I will try to explain it out for you before my execution. We have 3 days, and I suppose it can't be all that horrible having a pretty woman to keep me company through the last of them. You will know me intimately enough, Ichina. Shall we continue on?"

She took my tired smile and the casual use of her name with a frowning blush. She nodded down to her paper stiffly, jerking her pen to the bottle of ink.

It was terrible of them to leave a vulnerable child to record me. It was insulting. They always did underestimate my ability. I was going to make this mistake implode on them all. By the end of it, I would devour this girl from within, leaving the guards none the wiser. They will come for me on the morning of our last day, thinking I am finished...

"What sharp teeth you have, Miss Fugaku" They'll say to the Wolf.


	2. Cradle of Filth

**Bleach: Lolita**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Cradle of Filth**

Back in those early times, when she couldn't properly mask the fault in her personality, Yachiru Unohana was a woman held hostage to her passion. I am sure I won't be permitted to speak as if what I am telling you now is fact, so I will say that my retelling of these events are wholly my own understanding of the woman and do not reflect on her integrity. You are free to assume what I say is pure heresy.

My travels through the outer-rim of the Rukongai led me through the dwellings of great and ruthless souls. Again, it is important to say that my killings were not meaningful. I would enter a village and take from it what I needed. While I was not always the strongest soul, I had the advantage of stealth and silence in my methods. Once, I was able to pick off the bulk of an entire village from afar, dropping the inhabitants one by one with my stones from beyond a hillside. By the time my kills were noticed, the bodies had been well raided of any valuables and left to rot. I admit I was foolish to think that these actions wouldn't draw due attention. A month and a week of my ways passed before I was accosted. It was a sudden and violent meeting. Somewhere between the 80th and 60th district (I've lost the exact number) I was caught in the act by the Captain.

"Having your fair share?" The woman's crude voice jeered from the treeline I thought I was safely hidden in. Before I could fully turn to face her, Yachiru's blade pierced through me, entering my lower back and exiting through my abdomen. The pain led me to howl but her free hand cupped my lips tightly, muffling the scream. The odor of blood on her skin, I was sure she'd have to bathe in it for hours to have such a strong stench soaked into her fibers that way. I gagged. I was immobilized by the sword she kept lodged within and by the stifling spiritual pressure she draped over me. Her voice came over my shoulder in soft, maniacal whispers.

"I have observed you for long enough." She leaned closer, letting her chest press into my shoulder blades. I jerked unwisely in response to her heat and nearly lost consciousness. The tremor of pain was excruciating and my vision flickered in red and white flashes.

"You are a fresh one, I know." She said breathlessly, the air of her lungs reeking of metal. "I've taken my time in approaching you. A young man-boy like you can't understand what kind of vile urges that filthy reiatsu of yours drives out of a woman like me."

"Kill me already." I wheezed angrily, feeling myself slipping. I felt her chin sink into my shoulder and her breath blew like a hot breeze in my ear.

"I can't do that, boy." She hissed, "Not after you've gone and given yourself to me. It was foolish to leave your back to the tree's if you are too inept to sense an enemies presence among them. I can only assume it was an invite."

"What do you want then?" I was seething now, knowing I was as helpless as any ordinary soul. A lone wolf as a bears prey.

"I am sure you know what happens to the young here when an adult finds them to their liking."

I did not wish to answer this, but of course I understood. I had yet to come across a predator who was female. You have to consider it thoughtfully to understand what kind of villain this made Unohana. She too was of the deepest pits, and somehow she had survived long enough, _thrived_ long enough, to emerge as a notorious horror. A criminal beast. I am sure it was due in part to her being spiritually gifted, of course, but to truly escape hell, you have to devour the festering and decaying void itself. It doesn't always digest and pass through you quickly enough. The worst of it lies within you for a long while, marring you with it's own sentient, wicked intentions. I was likely her first attempt to mimic the sexual atrocities that were surely inflicted on her as a child, and I am almost positive Captain Zaraki was meant to be my replacement when I outgrew her queer urges. (He was not such an easy pup to snare, she found out) But for now, I was to become the opening experiment to her physical desires.

"Sleep now, and when you open your eyes..."

I felt her twist the steel, churning my wound. I lost the will to remain, and faded.

* * *

Ichina was kind enough not to interrupt, but I could feel her spirit overflowing with a longing to pick at my words.

"Go on, child." I encouraged, pausing. Her head snapped up from the parchment and she quickly brushed the raven strands from her eyes. She regarded me with obvious contempt, but the curiosity lingered past the tight jaw and pursed pink lips. I could almost see her being a desirable girl as a fresh youth, but now, I knew she was long since a withering flower. I would find out what boy uncorked her eventually, when I felt she was malleable enough for my leading.

She finally conjured up her thoughts, "I am aware that in the earliest years shinigami were more ruthless, they were but thugs and criminals. Even still, I can't fathom Captain Unohana being a foul creature as you're describing her."

Her voice was brittle and unconvinced. I nodded.

"I haven't even gotten to the worst of it. You should know that many years can temper any soul. All I ask is that you review the Academy records," I spoke, knowing how to cast away her doubt. "You will not find me among the graduating ranks. I was taken in at an early time, when Captains did not have to answer to such stiff bureaucracy. Early on, the General went around the depths of the Rukongai to cherry-pick his students, only selecting the most violent, ruthless, and spiritually adept. Much like this, the Kenpachi took me into her company immediately. You will find that my initial beginnings started with Squad 11, and under her tutelage, or as she calls it, her _nourishment_ , I became a shinigami. When we are done for the day, feel free to validate my words with research."

"Fine, then." She muttered stiffly, her hand working in fine pen strokes to log my words.

I continued.

* * *

I came around some hours later, lying on a small cot in the devils den. She had actually taken me directly to her personal quarters. My immediate realization was that I was immobile from below the neck, numbed by demon art, and that I was nude, save the gauze wrapping my waist to cover my wound. The woman had healed all of my old scars, and I was smooth as a toddler. It was dark now, and the air had the same strong, bloody odor of Yachiru with the faintest hint of oil and exotic spice. A single candle flickered on a small wooden table in a pitiful illumination, revealing a small form sitting in front of it. Her hair was long and black, waist length. She sat with her back to me, legs tucked underneath her. My eyes went searching for a means of escape, and found the door to the far left, moonlight filtering in through the hollow of the woodwork. I would never reach it under my own power.

"Are you cold?" her voice came, sounding almost docile.

"What did you do?" I croaked, the weakness in my throat revealing itself. The taste of my own blood soured on my tongue. Unohana lifted herself up in one motion, turning to face me. This is the first time I see her fully. Younger than I suspected. If we are to use the quick lifespans of earth-dwelling humans as a condensed gauge, I would place her appearance equal to that of a woman in her early twenties. I was but a high-school freshman in comparison. Yachiru was all-round a slender female, and one could almost forgive her for her sins, given how fair she was. Her sash was loose, and her robe opened wide around the chest, giving me view of her generously ample porcelain breasts. Her hips were delicately curved but womanly enough, and altogether, her body was a pleasant sight. What ruined this natural experience, was the witches expression. Her eyes were narrowed at me with calculating evil, and her lips spread thin in a long grotesque grin. There was nothing to be desired in the way she presented her face. Only lust and wickedness stood there. Even as a man, recalling the way she used to contort her features in her younger days frightens me. Many of the first Captains know this look and fear it and her equally. She was a true horror.

"I've cleaned you of your blemishes." She whispered soothingly, coming towards me with methodical grace. I felt like a spiders webbed prey. I could only watch uselessly as she let her robe slip to her ankles, revealing her full naked form. The average man would be a cheerful captive at this point, but the black aura around this woman was repulsive enough induce indefinite flaccidity. I knew what ever was to happen would not be for our mutual enjoyment. Yachiru knelt over my still body, breasts swaying, and ran her cold, long fingers across my bare chest with such gentleness that I could only yelp in shock when she unexpectedly dug a nail into my skin and swiped. For me there was only numbness, but I saw that she had drawn blood easily.

"A clean slate for me to mark as my own." She whispered, lowering her lips to the fresh gash.

"Stop!" I shouted as her tongue worked at the line of growing red, thoroughly disturbed and steadily losing my nerve. "Get off of me, witch! OFF!"

"No." She replied simply, tongue still dangling. "You are mine now, boy."

"I'll get free if you do not kill me." I warned, voice quivering. "I swear I'll kill you, woman."

She looked up over my chest at me, still wearing that filthy grin. "I think next time I won't numb you. I'll allow you to feel every pull at your flesh."

She let me think on this as she returned her attention to my chest, kissing and fondling me in a way that made me moan with sickness.

I couldn't understand then what would drive a woman to this kind of perversion. I only figured she was insane. Truthfully Yachiru Unohana was only a lost girl trying to fill a void some other soul left inside of her. Whatever tribulations she grew up with had skewed her young mind, and I had the misfortune of being abducted for her misinformed experimentation. From that horrific day onward, for a span of time that I gauge to be 4 months, I was kept in her room, immobilized. Sometimes she numbed me to her playing, other times, she neglected to spare me. She fed, healed, and washed me every day in that room. Every evening she was free was a new night of twisted sexual exploration. I say _sexual_ because she found it necessary for both of us to be naked and I felt like that was her aim. She never truly made me into a man. Most of her work involved touching, kissing, and of course, tasting my flesh. To this day, I don't think our beloved captain knows what _sex_ truly is. Whoever molested her had twisted the concept. I am reluctant to say that, for a while, this twisted _me_. Most reading would consider this is the cliffs edge on which my own sanity took a plunge. I think that this torture was definitely a factor in the molding of Haki the Wolf. I was broken minded when Yachiru finally released me, and I remember pleading and begging her not to abandon me. Because despite the horror she subjected me to, she had educated me. Yes, she even coddled me. When her playing was finished, often she'd teach me things about the spirit world and about the Seireitei. Soon, she was reading books to me, and guiding my mind to learn to read and write correctly. All of this while I lay their helplessly on that cot, unable to do anything but accept her twisted, motherly nourishment. This did not overshadow the terror I had of her, but it did dampen the effects. I still resisted her every time she touched me. I still yelled out in distress. The fact that none of her squad came to her quarters to inquire about the shrill cries and moans is a testament to how greatly she was feared.

* * *

Ichina was shaking her head repeatedly without ever explaining why.

I saw that I was taking her beyond her limit, and acted on precognitive instinct to draw her back in.

"If this is too much for you, I will stop and you can have someone take your place." I said sympathetically. "You're only a child and you aren't quite ready to be exposed-"

"NO!" She cried standing up, piercing me with angry little eyes. Her fists were balled and shaking at her sides. I was a bit unsettled by her reaction, but did not betray my worries.

"I won't allow anyone else." She hissed violently, "No one else should be held hostage to this madness."

I almost sneered outwardly. She was far to easy.

"No, I think you are too weak-willed to handle my words."

"I am not weak! This is what I am _good_ at. I can write and record better than anyone else in my age group. This is how I can contribute-"

"Contribute? Contribute to whom?"

"To my family name. To my own legacy. To get from under my Mothers scolding gaze!"

"But you've already broken protocol several times, child. Your name is beyond repair."

Her expression jumped from shock, protest, contempt, and anger all in a handful of twitching motions. She sputtered and stomped her foot like the brat she was.

"N-no! Th-that isn't true! You can't decide- I am doing- This is fine!"

"Well, Miss Fugaku, I am weary." I said sighing. "I think I am done for the day. Please inform the guards that your duties are done."

"Your story isn't finished, you've only just got going." She was whining now.

"I will continue tomorrow morning. I am expecting to be greeted by a new, more seasoned scribe, Miss Fugaku."

"It's gonna' be me again, Haki!" She raved, jabbing a thumb into her chest. She lost all formal mannerisms. "You can expect _Ichina_ in your cell tomorrow, and the next day after that! You can tell me all about how poor little Haki was abused by big bad Unohana and blame all of your horrible deeds on her!"

In a flurry of motion, she capped her ink and pens, rolled up her parchment, and tore past me to exit the room.

When the guards filed in to lead me to the Senzaikyu, I was smiling in triumph. With nothing else to distract me, my mind fell to memories of my girls.

* * *

 **I was in their room for the first time. I was finally within the walls of the Kurosaki household. I was finally close enough.**

"Ha-kun," Yuzu blinked at me, frowning. "You aren't listening again."

"Oh, yeah. I heard, sorry." I grinned cheerfully, knowing that the lovely girl would only pout.

I was reaping the sweet rewards that came with having an adolescent gigai. I was simply her peer in this form, and no more than that. The girl thought she was tutoring a classmate.

I loved this child.

The thirteen-year-old blinked at me a few more times and finally let out a little sigh.

"Okay. So can you do this problem here?" She pointed her pink pencil with the strawberry shaped eraser at the equation, "This one is done just like the one I showed you."

She was still wearing her school uniform. I traced my eyes down, and farther down, past her skirt to her soft pink legs. I wanted nothing more than to trail her legs with gentle kisses, right down to her sock. I'd have to peel back the fabric of her sock to kiss the knob of her ankle. I'd _have_ to.

"47." I chuckled at her dutiful expression. She groaned, shaking her head. I saw that she had just been biting at the strawberry eraser. The edge was slightly slick with her saliva and showed tiny indention's from her teeth. A fine opportunity as any.

"But you have to show the work, Haki."

"I know, Yu-chan. Lend me your pencil."

She relinquished and I received. I made a show of it, taking an exceeding amount of time with the equation, and when I was sure it seemed absentminded enough, I took the fat eraser to my mouth, holding it between my teeth and teasing the edge she left wet with my tongue. I muttered numbers aloud, making certain to seem as if my mind was settled deeply on my work. I slyly took note of her expression. The slow creeping warmth on her cheeks as she realized what I had unwittingly done. The wonder of our tongues gracing same material all innocently enough. The kind child didn't correct my mistake. She let me kiss the eraser, and so I finished the ordeal.

"47 and the work to show." I beamed, setting the pencil down on the paper because handing it back to her may have been too daring. I watched her blink away her thoughts, relishing the beauty of her lashes as they dropped and popped.

"Are you sure you need my help, Ha-kun?" She asked, a little dismayed. "You know, I didn't show you how to use _that_ method. The way you solved it is the way it's done in the book. Hina-sensei showed us the easier way."

 _Inquisitive girl. I cannot wait to see what that sharp mind of yours comes up with when I lead you into the depths._

"I can do it like the book sometimes and it is harder," I whined, "but I really don't get how Hina-sensei does it. That's why I needed you to show me again."

"I guess that's okay, but we should spend time on things you really struggle with, right?"

 _No, no no. I just want to spend another hour with you sitting cross-legged on your bedroom floor, breathing in your delicious scents._

"You're probably right." I agreed, standing. "Thank you for trying to help."

"Mmhmm."

I noted the disinterest. Her eyes didn't follow me, she was already organizing her papers and books back into order. I could only smirk at this. I wasn't exactly appealing to the girl. I'd have to study her more, make the needed adjustments and rework my approach. It was thrilling, knowing that I would eventually have her. It would not be long before she opened to me, and if it required a bit of leg work, I was ready.

"So where's Karin?" I asked, stretching my young bones.

"Soccer practice."

"Ichigo?"

"I dunno'. He does what ever he wants and usually doesn't come home till dinner time."

I knew her father was just downstairs in the clinic. I was always _very_ mindful of his presence.

"You probably have a lot to do, so I'll get out of your hair now." I said, knowingly.

She looked up at me now, brow furrowed. "Huh? My homework won't take me that long."

"But don't you do the cooking and stuff too? If Karin's at soccer practice, Mr. Kurosaki's at work, and Ichigo doesn't come home till late, that only leaves you, doesn't it?"

"Ah, I guess so." She answered absentmindedly. She stood up and placed her books on a yellow desk in front of her bed.

On another level beyond my decrepit yearning, I felt for the girl. The child was a naturally strong home maker, but the growing responsibility of her education would push her to the limit soon enough. While I was pleased that her motherly lifestyle kept her fresh and well preserved, I knew she needed more social interactions. She should be joining an after-school club of some sort, broadening her worldview along with her classmates.

"I really like you, Yu-chan." I said quietly, just within her audibility.

"Eh?" She spun her head around quickly, whipping her ponytails.

"Nothing. I gotta' go!" I slid out of her room before we could make eye contact and trotted down the hallway.

A small tease. An admittance of attraction as equals. I was always an awkward looking thing in my youth, but as an adult I bloomed fully. I would gradually work at her as her child-friend for as long as the precarious times allowed, and when I felt her interest peak, I'd reveal myself to her in my natural form, and watch her interest carry upwards into a territory unknown. Of course, it could all easily backfire. If the wrong flip is switched she would recoil and reject me, and there were many wrong switches waiting to derail me.

But...

If the _right_ flip is switched, the one that embraced the looming taboo, she would _change._ Yuzu Kurosaki would reach the plateau of deviance that would allow her to yield to me. Instead of recoiling, she would contort and stretch her inner-self in a desperate attempt to close the gap.

She would be open to _anything._


	3. Seeds

**Bleach: Lolita**

 **Chapter 3 - Seeds**

The oppressive, soul-dampening walls of my cell were a sliver more compromising than the chair and restraints I had just been freed from. While they did sap at my spiritual strength and keep me in a faded kind of dizziness, I was able to cope with the overall peace and serenity that came with the senzaikyu. I could stretch my limbs and move about, occasionally gazing through the narrow window of my quarters. There was nothing of interest to hold my attention, save the nondescript gray of the autumn afternoon sky, cloudy and muddled. Being a former high-ranking shinigami, at the very least, gave me a small bit of lenience. Because I was so compliant in my trial, I was allowed the freedom of pen and parchment, both of which I am using now to supplement the recordings of my _lovely_ scribe.

After all, my crimes against the soul society were limited to merely felling a Captain. Yes, I would be put to death for the crime, but our Captain-General understood that my battle with the little twerp was one of consent. The squad 10 captain engaged me, and I dutifully reminded him of just how dangerous The Wolf can be. It was simply a combination of my intellect and the slight-of-hand battle experience that I picked up from Yachiru that left me the victor. Toshiro Hitsugaya was certainly the stronger shinigami, a true prodigy. The poor little man-boy was slain only because he was far too prolific for his own good, and partly because I had not introduced my Bankai to the records for data keeping. (I suppose I'll save the details of our battle for Ichina to record. I do hope she isn't taking any liberties with my words)

I had also been keeping my reiatsu in check with a little trinket similar to Kenpachi Zaraki's eye-patch. A delightful treasure I had picked up from one of the holds of the maggots nest. Early on, there were very unreliable measures taken to suppress an unstable shinigami's spiritual power. Before the invention of those lovely suppression restraints and cells imbued with sekkiseki, the primary method of spiritual restraint involved these sort of soul-eating wristbands that did more harm than good. Usually, these things would drain the wearer to mortal danger (Various unrecorded deaths have occurred due to their use). Well, I had procured a pair of them for myself and redesigned them to look like a harmless fashion statement. They worked well to mask the true level of my power. With them on, I was always an afterthought and an understatement to my peers, barely seeming a capable Lieutenant. I only needed to remove 1 in my fight with Hitsugaya.

As far as killing Hitsugaya, I literally had a few tricks up my sleeve.

In hindsight, my conscience would reprimand my lack of self control. If I hadn't killed the captain, I could have eventually found a easier way back to my girls. They were certainly loyal to me in the end, even with Kurosaki Isshin's growing displeasure of the companionship. I acted too quickly and shamefully. It didn't take me long to figure out Hitsugaya was a little more than fond of Karin, and in exchange, he quickly became alerted to my presence and my true intentions.

But, we are getting far too ahead of ourselves. I should make the girl detail these things herself while she still can.

For her _legacy,_ of course.

* * *

Ichina came to my cell on the morning of the first day dressed in the attire of an academy student, a spiritless sword strung to her back. With her vulnerably soft features and overtly feminine disposition, it was unfitting to see her aspiring towards anything where swordplay was involved.

"What year are you?" I asked, a little curious as to how long it would be before she washed out. I couldn't imagine her lasting in the academy for longer than a few years.

She didn't respond to my question immediately, apparently too busy looking me over in my unbound form. I was sitting on the floor with my back to the wall farthest away from the door, robed in the martyr-white garb of the fatally sentenced. My hair was still shoulder length and neatly parted to frame the sides of my face. (Karin was insistent on this styling) My eyes held their usual sparkling gold glow above the aesthetically pleasing curvature of my nose and cheekbones. My features worked together to set off a sort of docile warmth that made me seem both alluring and intimidating.

Though I was a tad unshaven and weaker in spirit, I was still my six-foot-three, magnetically handsome self. Miss Fugaku was having a difficult time masking how pleased she was with her appraisal.

"Good morning, Haki. I hope you weren't expecting anyone else." She said coldly, doing a fine job of evading her eyes from mine. She glanced over at the small pile of parchment I had been writing on and frowned. She dragged her sandals in that lazy way young people drag their feet and headed towards my side. I instinctively snatched the paper up as she knelt down to reach.

"What are you writing?" She whined, "If you don't want it thrown away you'll have to give the papers to me anyway, you know."

She jerked her hand out, never taking her eyes off the parchment.

"You have to, Haki." she insisted, beckoning at the paper with her fingers.

"I'll place my writings in your care at the end of our last meeting, Miss Fugaku." I said smiling wisely. "Is there a reason you're armed and wearing your academy uniform?"

She straightened up, giving me a reproachful glare. "I have to work on my Zanjutsu skill early in the morning..."

"Remedial exercises?"

She reddened out of shame and I had my answer.

"Even if you aren't proficient in Zanjutsu, as long as you maintain high marks in other areas of interest, placement within a squad is very possible." I remarked reassuringly.

"I _know_." She muttered, as bashfully as a schoolgirl.

I doubted she had any other useful talents a squad would require unless she was willing to become one of Captain Kurotsuchi's guinea pigs. Even that maniac would likely find no use for her beyond placing some kind of explosive device within her womb that he could detonate at his leisure.

"So did you plan on recording my words to your memory? Where are your tools?" I eyed her empty-handedness disdainfully.

"Well, I'm not here to record you just yet! I was just on my way home to get changed and thought I'd stop by to let you know that I would be here soon."

 _This tower was out of the way of everything. Why did the guards even let her in?_

"Child, you are disturbing what little peace I have left in this realm-"

"I've done a bit of research, as you suggested." She spoke quickly, her expression and voice tense now. "I can verify that you weren't brought in through the academy, and that Captain Unohana did see to training you personally..."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, casting her gaze towards the floor as she frowned to her thoughts. Whatever she had uncovered in her search seemed to be debating with her nerves. After a few moments of stale silence she muttered, "She put herself down as your parental guardian in your initiating records..."

"A strange sort of mother she was." I said, chuckling at the woman's old news.

She met my eyes with concern. "Do you think she'll visit you before your execution?"

"I wouldn't know." I answered flatly, "I haven't spoken to the woman in over 80 years. This Retsu woman she's become is nothing like the Yachiru I once knew."

I observed the pity slowly working it's way through Ichina's features and it sickened me.

"Go now." I waved her off dismissively, "Come back when you remove that stench from your body and have your tools-"

"I DO NOT STINK!" She cried, mortified.

"I have a keen sense of smell, woman." I insisted, enjoying her humiliation. "Your scent is tainted."

"I-I was just training really hard, so of course- I... You-"

I held my nose and waved her away more forcefully, causing her to storm away again, purely livid. She yelled for the shinigami and they opened the cell door with their weapons drawn, quite alarmed by her distress.

"What did he do to you, Miss Fugaku?!"

"He's teasing me!" She whined, pushing passed the pair of guards. "Let me through!"

The two men exchanged blank stares and sheathed their Zanpakutō. Ichina was long gone before one of the guards grunted, "You know, Lieutenant Haki... If it were my last days I would be doing everything I could to convince that girl to give me a bit of _comfort_ , if you know what I mean."

"I definitely wouldn't be running her away." The other guard chimed in with his weasel-like voice, grinning, "She wouldn't be able to walk after I got done fucking her!"

They closed the door to my cell, busy exchanging ideas about which positions they might like to try with the woman.

I certainly did have a strong nose and the woman did have an odor, but it wasn't due to a lack of proper hygiene. What my nose told me while she knelt down to retrieve my papers was very revealing about the nature of the deceptive scribe. Ichina smelled fiercely of another man, so much so that the smell was thick and radiating off of her skin. The stench of lust on consenting flesh. I had gotten a whiff of it the day prior and it was certainly back, fresh and in full strength.

It was clear she was busy with someone that morning, and they were doing _a lot_ more than Zanjutsu training. Who or what she did in her spare time was only pertinent to me out of necessity. In order for me to work the girl properly I had to gather as much intel as i could without directly engaging her for it. Knowledge of who she was having relations with would allow me to stir her up even more effectively.

I collected my pen and set out a blank sheet.

I was beginning to stir, myself.

* * *

 **The stench of lust on consenting flesh. Karin was the first of the pair to discover it.**

How was I so fortunate to happen upon the Kurosaki twins? A kind presentation of fate brought me to them. The Kurosaki boy had only just thwarted Sosuke Aizen's grand scheme of exalting himself to the royal throne. His spiritual awareness faded and he once again became a high-school boy of no real depth or interesting thought. I found Ichigo Kurosaki to be a bland and straightforward young man. There was nothing about him that was even vaguely intriguing. He had boring ideals and morals. _I'll protect my friends and family and do what is right, etc._ What a boring boy.

When the droll lost his shinigami strength, the Captain-General felt that the sudden vacuum of power would be an issue, attracting other spiritually aware beings and hollows to his family. (He was right, of course, but not immediately so.)

There was to be a small contingency of high-level shinigami assigned to look over Karakura. I suppose it was meant to be a gift to the boy. We were forever indebted to him, anyway. It was delightful destiny that saw my name to be the one that would watch over that family. It wasn't my duty to babysit the children, being the Lieutenant of squad 2, but when I was briefed on the families whereabouts and first set my eyes on the two girls, I knew what was to become of me.

They were both at my desired state of maturity. I was finally being rewarded for my painful losses. The two of them were untouched and I could tell by their lively eyes that they were the purest nymphets.

Karin, while the most socially active, was just at the cusp of sexual discovery. She was wise for her age and spiritually in tune. I was elated when I discovered she was a very physical girl, always moving about athletically with her tomboy disposition.

To contrast her was the motherly maiden Yuzu, who was so bright and soft it struck a shock into me. How could the human world possess such a heavenly thing? All of her traits, the kindness and the nurturing love she had, intoxicated me with a forceful yearning. I knew I could have them both, but I had to properly play my hand and...

I would get my fill.

First contact, I was only doing my duty. I was scouting well above the Kurosaki household, just below the clouds, when my toughest girl happened to gaze up into the sky in front of her home. She held a hand over her brow to shield her eyes from the sun and caught sight of me. My limited data did not properly convey her level of spiritual awareness, but it was clear she was eyeing the floating spec in the sky that was my form. My orders were to interact with the Kurosaki's only if absolutely necessary. Kurosaki Isshin, for the first time in a long time, was well away from the home and currently visiting with the director of Karakura Hospital.

Now was a necessary time to _me_.

I flashed down to street level, only a few feet from her. She flinched at my sudden appearance, taking a defensive stance.

"Hello." I greeted her flatly. There was a hint of fear in her eyes as she was aware that no one else was around to aid her against an enemy. I took in the girls appearance, loving how the slim fitting red t-shirt and blue jeans framed her young body.

"Who are you?" She asked tentatively. (Her voice was a bit more weighty than her sister, but I think it fits her beautifully.)

I had been practicing my approach of Karin for over a month. I knew that she would have to be the first of the two that I befriended due to her being spiritually aware enough to detect me. My understanding of how young minds work would allow me the right tact.

"I'm Haki," I replied, sternly. "Squad 2 Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, head of patrol. That probably means absolutely nothing to you, so I'll just say I am currently charged with the protection of the Kurosaki household."

She digested this for a moment, her eyes still flickering about me in appraisal.

"I'm actually not suppose to intervene in your lives if I can avoid it but, I've noticed you are quite spiritually aware, and I figure you're mature enough to know you're being watched, even if I might get in trouble for it."

Her eyes lit up a little at this. Young people were fools for this sort of praise.

"Ah... So you're one of the people Ichi-nii runs off with?" She asked thoughtfully, relaxing her body.

"Not exactly. Your brother was involved in a spiritual battle for the safety of this town and was subsequently responsible for preventing the destruction of it." I answered, feeling my opportunity present itself. "Miss Kurosaki, hasn't anyone told you anything?"

She scowled at the thought and muttered, "Nobody tells me much of anything. There's a guy named Urahara Kisuke who explained a little of it to me, but he's always reluctant to give details."

"I see." I muttered back, feigning anxiety "I could get in a bit of a mess talking with you like this. Could you keep this meeting between us?"

She shrugged, "Sure. My name is Karin, but you probably already knew that."

"Right, I knew." I admitted, smirking. "Anyway, try not to think about it too much, let the shinigami take care of the spiritual affairs now that Ichigo's back to normal."

"You think he's normal now?" She asked, frowning. "He's been sulking quite a bit since he lost his powers."

A couple of passerby's seemed to notice Karin was standing on the sidewalk having a conversation with herself, and gave her a questionable look. She grumbled and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone. I watched in amusement as she pretended to dial a number and held the phone to an ear.

"I forget how it looks sometimes." She whispered to me.

"It's my fault, I should have realized." I apologized, smiling.

The front door of her home swung open and a Yuzu poked her head out.

"I thought you were going to the store!"

"I AM!" Karin hissed, "I'm talking to someone, just hang on, okay?"

"Maybe I should go to the store and YOU can do my chores? How about that?"

"Would you shut up already?! I'm going!"

The door slammed shut and Karin exhaled in exasperation.

"I apologize again, Karin."

"It's fine." She said dismissively, "Are you gonna' be here when I get back? There are um...Some things I want to ask about the 'soul society'."

"I have nothing better to do." I nodded.

"Oh, and don't you have a body?" She asked as she started down the sidewalk. "I mean, Rukia had a body and then she also, you know, was just a spirit sometimes."

"A gigai is what we use." I answered, smiling. "Yes, I do. It's uh... A bit different from my current form."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I appear far younger in my gigai."

"You mean like Toshiro?"

I winced at her casual use of the Captains name.

"Well, no. Captain Hitsugaya is always small that way. I am only that size in gigai, though I am much older than Captain Hitsugaya."

"How old is he?"

"Well over a hundred years old."

"Really?!" She cried, "That's _insane_. So how old are you?"

"As old or as young as I need to be." I said, smartly.

"Hmm." She studied me for a moment, gauging my age. "You don't look any older than a college student now. The way you guys age is really confusing."

I nodded, "I shouldn't hold you up then. Your sister will shout at you again if she sees you're only just down the street."

"We'll talk more when I get back then!" She insisted, shoving her phone back into her jeans as she broke into a jog.

I watched after her with a devilish smirk.

She was perfect, and yet she was only half of the treat. The other slice remained all alone in that house, waiting to be gobbled up by a very hungry wolf.

But now wasn't the time. I still had to make quite a bit of preparation.

My first meeting with Karin went to plan, more or less as expected. She returned from the store half an hour later with her groceries and she quickly threw them inside, dumping the load on Yuzu. I engaged her in conversation for a short while, filling in the gaps of information Urahara Kisuke had been keeping from her. The information I was telling her would have gotten any ordinary shinigami discharged and arrested, and I was sure to explain the importance of that to her.

In order to receive her trust, I had to give a little of my own. My work was rewarded when she finally presented the question:

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

The perfect opportunity to plant the seeds. I put on a performance of making my resolve seem unstable, as if her question had breached into restricted area. I fixed a deep sorrow into my eyes, and when I was sure she had received the expression, I sighed and released a pained smile.

"I guess you just remind me of someone I used to care for."

The gravity of the sentence wasn't lost on my girl, as she went to wondering what memories her presence was drawing out of me. She wasn't quite poised enough to mask her embarrassment and slid her eyes away from mine. I decided to put a cap on the moment.

"I should get back to my post, Karin." I said stepping out from underneath the shade of the Kuraki clinic's shadow.

"I-Okay!" She fumbled with her phone, shook from her reverie.

I waited for it.

"Haki, ah.. If you want, er..." She stumbled, confused as to how she would justify wanting to speak with me again. I fought off a triumphant smile, knowing I had intrigued her just enough to cause her to seek my company in the future.

"If there's any trouble I'll be around." I said, "I think my Gigai should be available with Gikongan soon. Perhaps we'll speak again."

"When you do, come over if you need a place to stay!" She offered.

I nodded, bowing to the girl. "That is kind of you."

I waved her off and turned to leave just as the grin forced it's way through.

 **The Wolf had an invite.**


	4. The Beginning of Ichina

An authors note: **Imminent Lemon** warning. As far as this chapter goes, the true debauchery is just beginning. And while practically anything flies with an **M** rating, my conscience feels at ease when I warn readers beforehand. We are only just at the gate.

* * *

 **Bleach: Lolita**

 **The Beginning of Ichina**

* * *

Despite her infuriated departure, Ichina returned to me ready to work within the hour, stoic in her silk royal blue kimono and pointedly freshened.

"Much better." I remarked as she settled into a chair beside me, organizing her belongings. Her eyes dipped to the floor where I was laying and narrowed at me icily.

"Are you comfortable down there?" She asked venomously, tapping her pen against her leg rhythmically.

I lay on my back with my hands behind my head, watching the young woman insert her bitchy aura into my cell. It was uneducated carelessness that gave Ichina a sense of security around me. She was comfortable enough in my presence to place herself within arms reach of me and bestow upon me her attitude and sass. I looked up at her pompous expression somewhat bothered by the lack of precaution she was showing. Did she not realize that even while suppressed and unarmed, I could reach up and snap her neck a total of 12 times before the guards would come to her aid? Surely my loving looks didn't woo her so thoroughly that she would drop her guard around me to such an extent. Was she so fatally ignorant?

"Where did I last leave off, dear?" I asked playfully, closing me eyes.

"Yachiru Unohana had just finished molesting you." She answered without missing a step.

" _Captain_ Unohana." I corrected her insubordination. "You are getting a bit too comfortable with me. Your tone has become like that of a peer. Gradually, you've gotten more and more casual."

Ichina smacked her lips in disapproval, "You never respect me as a scribe and you constantly tease and provoke me into saying things. You're to blame, _Lieutenant_ Haki."

And so I teased.

"By the way, you smell wonderful, Ichina. I am sure you placed yourself near to me so that I would notice your perfume-"

"You see?! you've started it again!"

"While I am flattered by your advances, I have to stress the professionalism that must be observed in our relationship."

"Advances? You are a perverted man-"

"And you are a _perverted_ woman."

"I am not." She hissed indignantly, "You're being childish now."

"What is his name?" I asked with a wicked expression, "The man you were with earlier, when you were _supposed_ to be training?"

I let the depth of her silence linger before I opened my eyes to gaze at her. Her stricken expression pleased me thoroughly. I had caught her unprepared for such a revelation. Before she could deny, I forced my way through with details.

"I did tell you I have a keen sense of smell, Ichina." I chuckled, "The odor of your act was quite pungent on your skin. I am a wolf above all else, and it would be best if you never allow yourself such a _childish_ lapse in judgment around someone like me."

Her embarrassment shined mercilessly and I was satisfied.

"You are a young woman and you have your needs-"

"Stop." She ordered, glowering down at me, her cheeks aflame. "It sounds indecent coming from you."

"I would suggest you place your goals in the academy above your fleshly desires, Ichina-chan~" I said, shaking a finger at her playfully.

"Forget this." She growled, shooting up from her chair. "I really hate men like you. I won't be judged by your kind."

"Oh, how unexpected!" I said in a parody of surprise, "Giving up so easily? No wonder you're out fooling around instead of bettering yourself. Apparently you put out a lot more than you put in."

I rolled out of the way of the ink bottle she sent at me. It erupted against the wall, splattering my white robes with black mess.

"Men like you!" She yelled, "You think less of me because-"

She looked around wildly, and to my surprise she went for the chair, lifting it over her head and aiming. I sidestepped her throw and grabbed her arm, yanking her forward.

"Sit down." I commanded, using her forward momentum to throw her to the floor. She collapsed to the ground, and made to return to her feet, but I was already on top of her. Ichina's eyes widened fearfully as I forced her back to the floor with one arm, a firm grip on her neck.

"Should I rip off your head?" I asked thoughtfully, as she struggled uselessly trying to pry my grip from her throat.

"How?!" She croaked, in shock of how much strength I had in reserve.

"If you do not stop your squirming I will kill you." I informed her quickly, forcing her head to lie flat against the floor. "I have nothing to lose and have no use for you if you do not comply. The guards will be here momentarily to inspect the commotion. When they enter you are to act as if we are in the midst of intercourse. Do exactly as I say or I will _end_ you."

She let out a choking gasp as I rolled to my back, forcing her to place herself on top of me. I heard the clink of my cell door as the guards entered.

"Miss Fu-" One of them spoke out, startled.

"G-get out!" She croaked, "W-we're-"

The guards surveyed the mess with dawning comprehension.

"She's a rough one." The weasel-voiced guard chuckled gleefully. "We didn't realize-"

"Just go!" She insisted with a violent snarl.

"Oh my... Well done, Lieutenant." The other guard commended as the two exited the cell, laughing heartily. I waited for the sound of the cell door to latch shut before easing my grip on the woman's throat.

"Get off of me." I ordered, "Wait a few minutes before you leave."

Ichina's eyes filled and she flushed them with her eyelashes, causing the tears to fall. I felt the cool drops splash on my chin as the girls body shuddered and her breath hitched. I watched her inhale sharply as she straddled me, covering her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. I waited as she fell apart, sputtering in whiny little squeaks.

She even cried like a child.

"I h-hate..." She sputtered, "M-m-men like y-ou."

Her free hand clenched at my robe tightly as she went on weeping.

"Wh-why do m-men treat m-me like this?!"

"Because you are insufferably dim-witted." I offered in an unapologetic tone.

"Y-you don't know me!" She wailed, "What did I ever d-do to you?!"

I groaned inwardly at her childish drivel. There was no depth to this woman. Even the guards disrespected her by seeing her fit to be nothing more than a call girl.

"It was M-my instructor." She warbled, her voice muffled behind her sleeve. "H-he wanted-"

"You've been screwing around with your Zanjutsu instructor?" I asked, not bothering to mask my amusement. She finally lowered her arm from her face, glowering at me with those red-rimmed, tearful brown orbs.

"If I d-don't obey him he'll force me-"

Lies.

"You stupid girl." I spat, finally flinging her from off of me. She dragged herself away terrified as I stood. I looked down at the wench distastefully as she cowered into a corner, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I am no fool for you to spin your lies with." I said, wiping ink from my hands. "You are out of your derelict mind if you think I am not aware of what goes on in the academy. "

I wasn't surprised that one of those squad 11 barbarians would posture and take advantage of a young student, especially one as naive as Ichina. (I have witnessed similar situations first-hand) But even then, no shinigami would be willing to risk their increased pay simply to force a student to mate with them. It was more likely the instructor saw that Ichina was vapid and insecure enough to be misled into accepting the suggestion. The woman had given herself willingly and was likely receiving higher marks in exchange for her body.

"What you should hate more than a man like me, is a woman like yourself." I said sternly.

I decided to add a probing stab, "What would your _father_ say to your behavior?"

"He wouldn't care." She hissed angrily, eyeing me with increased animosity. "He is far too busy to pay any mind to his undesirable daughter. He always wanted his first-born to be male, but he got me instead."

I prodded more, "You speak of leaving behind a legacy while you tarnish your fathers name-"

"BUT MY NAME MEANS NOTHING TO HIM!" She exclaimed dramatically, and her eyes began to swell again.

It was a loathsome blessing being presented with such a dolt of a woman. I was so disgusted with her personality that I was almost willing to abandon my plan to use her for my own good, but I swallowed my contempt and regained my control. Ichina appeared to be desperate to fill in the void her father left by being displeased with her gender. She was growing up with the ailment, looking for older men to pick up what he had abandoned.

I would have to grudgingly accept the role long enough to use her.

"Come here, Ichina." I called, holding a hand out towards her. She recoiled at the gesture, glaring at me hatefully. I sighed, approaching her huddled form.

"It will do you well to never lie to me, do you understand?" I said, leaving my hand outstretched.

"Why should I take orders from you?" she whined feebly, "Y-you technically don't have rank over me anymore! You're just a criminal waiting to be executed."

"And you are just a little girl in need of a spanking." I retorted impatiently. "But I will never harm you as long as you do what I say."

"Why don't you just kill me?" She asked, slapping my hand away. "You won't trust me to leave here without speaking about what you've done."

Her words brought on a pang of memories and my heart softened a fraction.

"Really?" I chuckled, "What good will it do you? I am already marked for death. They won't bother disciplining me for manhandling you. They will simply remove you from duty and have me wait out my days in solitude. "The guards hardly care what happens to you in here. They only hope that misfortune won't happen on their watch, as it will affect their promotions."

I offered my hand again. "The more things change, the more they remain the same. This place has always been ran by criminals. I was brought up by the same scum you admire and adore today. Besides, do you think a shinigami capable of killing one of the 13 squad captains will go willingly on their terms?"

"You have no choice!" She growled, once again slapping my hand away. "If you had means to prevent this you would have done so already."

"My methods are beyond your comprehension. Even if I showed you every step and detailed every maneuver, you would never come to an understanding. You are a pretty child, but beyond the aesthetics, you have nothing to offer as you are now."

For the final time, I offered her my hand.

"If you are willing, I can steer you from your ineptitude. I have made a place for you with me, Ichina. If you truly wish to leave a mark in history that your father can never ignore, take my hand and follow my lead. But from this point forward, you cannot lie to me. I have to trust you and you will have to trust me."

"What do you need from me?" She asked suspiciously, wiping tears from her eyes with her sleeves.

"I don't _need_ anything from you." I responded, careful to mask my words. "I can carry out my plans with or without you, but I think it would be better if you were to remain alive. I do not say this to scare you, I am only being transparent. I think you are a cracked soul in need of my mending. Even I was lost in the beginning."

"I don't know what you mean." She muttered grudgingly, but I could tell her guard had been lowered slightly.

I knelt down, bringing myself eye-level with the woman. I was having trouble romanticizing the issue with words, and as I sought her eyes with my own, I found a steamy glimmer within her that I couldn't neglect to address any longer. Despite my roughhousing, I could sense that our brief tumble had somehow aroused the young woman.

"He was your first, wasn't he?" I asked softly, reaching a finger out to caress the girls cheek. She flinched at my touch but did not pull away, allowing me to maneuver the stray strands of hair from in front of her face. I watched her intently, searching for an answer to my question through her aura. She avoided my probing gaze, and I rose up satisfied. She was still so young, and though she had been misled and tainted, she was fresh enough to mold to my liking. I knew then that I had to show her a side of intimacy that she had likely never seen from her brutish instructor. It would force me to sully myself again, but it was the most viable way to tip Ichina to my ways.

"Here, take my hand." I instructed soothingly. Ichina's young features flickered in confusion at my demeanor, and her eyes went to my outstretched hand.

After an aching moment, she slowly placed her palm into mine, not minding the smear of ink. Miss Fugaku yielded to my gentle tug and rose from the floor with grace. I suddenly had her moving to my whim.

"I don't know what you want from me." She muttered again, shying. "But I know you will kill me if I don't play along."

I tilted the girls chin up and she gave me a confounded expression.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" I asked, surprising the woman with my need for consent. She watched me with an uncomprehending expression, her breath brushing against my face in sharp gusts. There was some relenting struggle within her that petered out and caused her eyes to soften under my gaze.

"Why?" She whispered sadly, "You're..."

I came forward a bit, bringing my lips towards hers and was quite pleased with her response. She edged upwards of her own accord, closing the gap between our breaths. Her lips were soft and moist, saturated with the salt of her tears. It was likely a carnal desire that caused her to yield to me so easily. I had known the girl found my appearance pleasing, as most her age would, but her willingness to taste me was yearning and appreciative. I placed my arms around the small of her back as her uneducated tongue slid and frolicked around my own. Her arms went up and encircled my shoulders as we sunk deeper into the oral embrace, pulling me closer towards her. I acquiesced to her need and drew her body flesh against my own so that we were properly tangled.

The woman's mouth work was sloppy. Saliva spilled from her copiously and she continued tonguing me as her spit sloshed and dribbled from our lips. It was an alien experience to me, as I wasn't accustomed to someones glands working to such a profuse degree. I pulled a way and her breath came out in audible gasps. Her mouth dripped messy and wet, and she licked at her lips.

"Ha..." She started breathily as her chest heaved against mine. I marveled at the glaze in her eyes as she quickly pecked at my lips with kisses, trying to get me to open up to her again. At this point I could have flipped her to her knees and pounded her insides with all of the rawness of an animal in heat, but I knew I had to remold her idea of what sex could truly amount to. My task was to overwrite everything her Zanjutsu instructor had laid into her in order to properly make her mine.

I dreaded the toll these acts would take on my pride but I pressed onward. I pressed forward again and our lips sealed to each other. We stumbled backwards until her back hit a wall and her hands fumbled at my waist, hastily trying to undo my robe. I took liberties, probing the inside of her young mouth with my tongue and Ichina fidgeted excitedly, letting off girlish squeaks as she exhaled into me. My hands found the sash to her kimono and began unfastening her clothing, but Ichina forcefully broke away from our entanglement, pushing me a foot backwards. For a moment I thought she was denying me the right, but she began skillfully disrobing from her ornate dress, loosening the tying until the expensive fabric began to slide down her shoulders.

She paused for a moment with an expectant gleam in her eye and I realized she was waiting for me to disrobe with the same enthusiasm. She was an absolute horny thing now, I could tell. I deftly disrobed from my stained covering, partially revealing myself and letting the robe fall to the floor. Her eyes instinctively fell to my undergarments and I gave an amused smirk at her eagerness. This woman was in full on mating mode, drunken in lust. Her initial fear was so close to arousal that her body made the shift effortlessly.

My manhood was on an erect path as I took in the girls slender form. Her skin was fair and flush, and her youthful breasts heaved up and down at me, nipples pink and taut in firmness. I stepped forward again, marveling at how finely tuned her feminine instincts were. Her nose brushed against mine as she stood on the balls of her feet seeking after me orally. We pressed our lips together again while I cupped her breasts with my hands, enjoying the stiffness of her nipples as I fondled them with my thumbs. Ichina breathed muffled squeals into me as our tongues tangoed again, sensitive to each and every flick at her pink spires.

It was a mixture of her eagerness and inexperience that brought out the stiffness of my member, as it reminded me so much of my girls. While it may have been true that she was sexually afflicted by this instructor of hers, it was apparent that their interactions had culminated to less than mutual acts.

Even still, my pride edged me to prod at her.

"How does he fuck you?" I asked her, a string of saliva bridging our mouths as I pulled away. Her comprehension was addled and slow as she caught her breath.

"Huh?" She mouthed breathlessly, gazing up at me with adolescent wonder.

"How does your instructor fuck you?" I asked again, crudely.

"Behind?" She answered, her brow furrowing in confusion at my inquiry. She clarified her words with a tinge of embarrassment "O-only from behind-"

I cut her off with a strong, passionate kiss and my arms wrapped around her back, guiding her to the floor. I tore away her kimono completely, leaving her with nothing more than her footwear and suggestive black lingerie. I didn't have to ask her to remove them. She arched her back and lifted her hips, sliding her undergarments down her thighs. She kicked them away when they reached her ankles and looked up at me with a slightly playful expression. She brought her knee's up to her chest one by one to remove her socks and sandals, completing her nudity. I performed the same acts, slipping my briefs down with a swivel of my hips. Her eyes sought after my piece with a fierce interest. I was no mammoth of a man, but my manhood complimented my height to the satisfaction of most. Her jaw slackened and her chest heaved rhythmically as her heart rate surged with anticipation.

"Try to keep your voice down." I warned wisely as I knelt down in front of her. I peered and playfully ran my fingers down her legs, light enough to the touch to make her shiver.

"Are you playing shy now?" I asked, noting how she kept her knee's locked together, For the first time since we began our intimacy, she seemed unsure and even wary of my actions. Of course she was used to taking it from behind, but my realization was that she had likely never been serviced.

I considered with bitterness the idea of putting my mouth where only just earlier another mans penis had ventured. Yes, the woman had showered, but I had never been privy to such submissive actions on females that weren't exclusively my own.

Ichina looked down at me hovering over her with a timid expression I was familiar with. Indeed, the act was foreign to her. Another surge of arousal shook me as the woman gave me that soft, uncertain expression of innocence. It wasn't quite as sweet as Karin or Yuzu's, but it sparked my memories to satisfaction.

"Haki," She murmured sheepishly, "Why are we doing this?"

She seemed to be kicking out of her earlier lust driven daze. Intending to draw her back in I smiled at her kindly, massaging her knee's in a comforting manner.

"I think you should trust me. As I have said many times now child, I am no brute."

"Child?" She whined, pouting and poking her lips out. "You'll still think of me as just a child?"

"Well," I slid a finger down her inner thigh, triggering a sharp giggling squeal from her. "You're keeping me from what makes you a woman."

"H-haki that-" she trembled, surprising me with her sudden reluctance "-Okay...I'll trust you."

Gradually she parted her knee's and granted me unhindered access to her youth. I armored my resolve as I took in the view of soft pink womanhood. I tilted my head, at a loss.

"When you say he took you from behind..." I muttered, scratching at my goatee.

"Ah!..." She squirmed as my nose brushed against her neatly trimmed pubic hairs. She was undeniably hot down there, and her heated scent permeated my senses with strong warmth. It was a strong but natural smell, strengthened by her desire. I tried to reason why the woman's hymen was so readily intact. Even if she was a virgin, any notable kind of physical exertion would cause her to tear in a pronounced way.

 _Did she really mean anal?_ I thought to myself, dumbfounded. Her vagina seemed as undisturbed as ever. _Did she just have a naturally beautiful form? Maybe the man was excruciatingly small and his work down here amounted to less than the prodding of a pencil._

My answers would have to come from the woman.

"Have you not been deflowered, Ichina?" I asked carefully, lifting my head over her stomach to catch her gaze.

"I-I said he only did the other..." She muttered with uncertainty, "I mean, from behind the _other_ way."

"Your ass." I clarified flatly in annoyance with her confused wording. She laid her head back against the ground, tilted her face to a side and nodded with embarrassment.

My god.

So against all odds, Ichina Fugaku wasn't such a withered flower and she was going to allow me to break her seal. Fate had decided that my lips would never have to grace a tainted entrance. I was taken out of my element by the sudden revelation, and pressed for more answers.

"Was this at your request?" I asked, "You did not let him take your purity out of-"

" _Yes_." She answered quickly with growing anxiety. "I didn't want this with _him_. H-he's not the most attractive man in the world, you know."

"Am I?" I queried with a devilish grin despite myself.

"You're not the worst looking man in the world." She grudgingly admitted without looking at me.

She let out a frustrated groan and suddenly clamped her legs around my head, trapping me between her thighs, "What are you doing down there anyway?! D-do you not know what to do when a _woman_ lays for you?"

"You aren't a woman yet." came my muffled remark, and she twitched as I blew my breath across her sensitive folds. "But I think we shall change that."

* * *

 **It should be a sin to break a chapter in the midst of the deed. Forgive me for making this a two-parter. It will balance out in the end, I think.**


End file.
